Glowing Wedding
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: The time has come for Hoo-Lan and Peter's wedding to be rehearsed and happen. Hoo-Lan and Peter want Amethyst to officiate it but Hoo-Lan Mother is not helping with her need for perfection what will happen read and find out. Also the time has come for Shadow to ask Zim a very important question.


Glowing Wedding

Setting 1 Zam's dream

We open up our story in Zam's room the poor boy is tossing and turning in his sleep.

-Amethyst- Zam help me. (She says as she is being taken away by the cloaked man from Zam's vision.)

-Zam- Amethyst no hold on I am coming. (He runs to try and save her, but four walls fall from the sky cutting off his escape. They are force field see threw walls.) No Amethyst come back. I have to get out of here.

-Cloaked Figure- Why even bother you are both my prisoners. That is how Amethyst became mine after all she surrendered herself to me to save you.

-Zam- You are lying I saw the fight she injured you. You only won because of that stupid necklace you tricked her.

-Cloaked Figure- Yes I tricked you both you thought I was your friend but instead you are my prisoners and you always will be. Because of your weaknesses. Amethyst's love for you and everybody she cares about is her's and your love for your family is yours and lets not forget your claustrophobia.

-Zam- My what? (The walls began to close around him.) No stop I can't take it make it stop Amethyst Mom Dad HELP ME! (He woke up screaming.)

Setting 2 Zam's Room in the waking world.

-Julie- (She and Zim ran into Zam's room.) Zam sweetheart are you ok?

-Zam- Mommy no I'm not. (He cried in his mom's arms.) I had that dream again this time it was worse the walls were closing in around me.

-Zim- Zam you have got to stop having this dream you have not slept well in weeks. (He said taking out the fire Zam had created in his sleep with a fire extinguisher.)

-Zam- I am not doing it on purpose dad I… Wait where is Amethyst?

-Julie- Shh your sister is fine she is asleep in her room. Now sweetheart you remember what I told you about the future it is ever changing just, because you had the vision of Amethyst wedding does not mean it will happen that way.

-Zam- But what if it does.

-Zim- If it does then we will save you two we always do. (He said hugging his son.)

-Zam- But, what if you get hurt dad.

-Zim- Hahah I am Worden Zim and there is nothing I can't do. Same thing goes for you and your sister for you are my smeets.

-Julie- Your father is right Zam you two will be fine.

-Zam- Can I sleep with you tonight?

-Julie- Sure thing dear.

-Zim- I think I am done charging my Pak anyway you two get some sleep. (He said this to Julie as she picked Zam up.) This is getting out of hand Julie I am going to put something together to help Zam sleep this not sleeping is not good for him.

-Julie- I agree.

Setting 3 That Morning on Vort

-Amethyst- Morning Zam and Julie how, wow you guys don't look good what happened?

-Julie- Zam had another nightmare. Didn't you hear him screaming?

-Amethyst- No I was tired from my training. Elizabeth says since I am getting taller it is time I learned more about how to defend my future kingdom and since you were busy training some new troops she took it upon herself to teach me how to dodge bullets coming from everywhere and I mean everywhere. I think I got shot a couple of time. You sister is a good shot Julie.

-Julie- She is one of the best I will help you out with your sword training today. Sorry about yesterday Amethyst the new recruits need special training if they are going to pass their test tomorrow.

-Amethyst- I understand. As for you Zam you need to remember I am going to be fine on my wedding day. You can count on that after all the only person who ever wanted to capture me was Esquire and he is dead. So, I don't know who this newcomer is, but he does not stand a chance.

-Zam- I hope so. (He began to play with this food.)

-Kierra- You know Zam not getting enough sleep is bad for Utopian's and Mixes you really need to get a handle on these fears.

-Diva- Yah just tell what every is scaring you that you will burn them alive.

-Julie- No that is not it after all Zam's room can't take another fire.

-Gir- Electrocuted it I like sparks then.

-Julie- No Zam don't listen to them just remember your dreams in this case are not real. The vision you had was the truth the only reason you keep having these dreams is, because you are dwelling on the vision. You have to remember it may happen, but like your father said we will save you. It will all turn out ok in the end. (Mini Moose and Julie hugged Zam.)

-Zam- I hope you are right. (Just then Amethyst communicator ringtone went off. She answered it.)

-Amethyst- Hello oh Hoo-Lan what is it. Oh of course I will come right away. (She hung up.) Sorry Julie I will have to take a rain check on that training Hoo-Lan needs me at Ardis. Zam why don't you come along. I am sure some time with friends and family on Ardis will do you some good.

-Zam- Ok I'll go can Mini Moose come with me?

-Julie- Sure I will tell your father where you three went.

-Amethyst- Better make that four Kierra I may need someone to help me take notes Hoo-Lan said this was very important.

-Kierra- Yes Master.

-Diva- Sweet I get some alone time with Gir.

-Gir- Wee I love waffle (He said eating one like a crazy robot.)

Setting 4 Ardis

They all arrived on Ardis in a spaceship.

-Amethyst- Hey Hoo-Lan and Peter we are here and…

-Hoo-Lan- Oh Amethyst thank goodness you are here. We need your help.

-Amethyst- Don't worry what ever it is I will do it and… (She just noticed that all of her friends were there too. Paige, Jason, their kids, Shadow, Max sparks, Rachel and Will and their kids where all there.) What are you guys doing here?

-Paige- We came here for the rehearsal didn't Hoo-Lan tell you.

-Amethyst- No he did not tell me much at all. What is going on Hoo-Lan?

-Peter- Well Amethyst we were hoping that you would officiate our wedding. You are a future Wisest that means that you have that kind of power.

-Amethyst- I would be honored to do it.

-Hoo-Lan- (He hugged Amethyst) Oh thank you Amethyst I knew you would say yes.

-Amethyst- Of course but Hoo-Lan the wedding is in a month do you think we need this much preparation?

-Light Ray- Of corse we do if we want it to be perfect young lady and we do. Here if you are going to officiate you will need to learn the book. (She gave her a really big book.)

-Amethyst- (She opened the book.) Wow this is long and who are you?

\- Light Ray - I am Hoo-Lan's mother Light Ray and I am going to make sure everything is perfect. Which will be hard because not everybody is here yet and it will probably take you weeks to read the whole book and…

-Amethyst- I am done reading it.

\- Light Ray - What how?

-Amethyst- One of my powers is super speed and I know how to apply it to my reading… (Just then Skoodge, Tak, and their son ran in along with the membranes and Duncan.)

-Dib- Sorry we are late ran into some trouble along the way.

-Amethyst- (She and Zam ran up to their uncle and hugged him.) Uncle Skoodge it has been so long.

-Skoodge- Oh I have missed you kids. I would like to introduce you to your cousin Ezekiel. (He looked like a younger version of Skoodge with his mother's eyes and he was a utopian.)

-Zam- Nice to meet you Ezekiel you are a Utopian.

-Skoodge- Well my mom was one, so I guess the jeans went somewhere.

-Ezekiel- Yep look I can turn into solid iron (he did.) Try and punch me.

-Zam- (He punched him.) Wow you weren't kidding ow. (he said as he hurt himself a little punching Ezekiel.) And…

-Zelda- Zam I thought I heard you. (She and the mothilonions ran in from the kitchen.)

-Zam- Zelda I did not know you were here.

-Zelda- But of course we are helping with the catering and the decorating.

-Zam- Neat this is my cousin Ezekiel.

-Zelda- Nice to meet you. (She took his hand and he blushed as they shook hands.)

-Ezekiel- You are pretty I mean nice to meet you too. You can call me Zeke if you like.

-Zelda- Sure I always love meeting Zam's family and… (She just noticed how sleepy Zam looked.) Zam are you ok?

-Zam- Sorry Zelda I have not been sleeping very well. (He yawned.)

-Ezekiel- Oh don't worry cousin me and Zelda will help you sleep. Right Zelda.

-Zelda- But of course anything for you Zam.

-Zam- Thanks you guys are very good friends. (They went into one of the waiting room.)

\- Light Ray - Alright Princess now that everybody is here lets see how well you learned that book speed reading indeed.

-Amethyst- Alright well Peter you stand right there and then the groomsmen walk in and take their place near Peter with Duncan the best man next to him. Then the bride maids and men walk in with Hoo-Lan. Who is your best man?

-Hoo-Lan- It is Shadow…

\- Light Ray - You mean the Deamonata that attacked you I don't think so not that I am all that trilled about your choice of partner either.

-Hoo-Lan- Mother stop it both Shadow and Peter have redeemed themselves. Now I would like Amethyst to continue discussing the ceremony. (The people walked into their place.)

-Amethyst- Then the flower girls Hope and Faith throw the flowers and the ring bearer will be Mem since he is still the youngest boy here. Then Hoo-Lan will walk down the aisle. I will say why we are gathered here. Hoo-Lan and Peter will say their vows that they have prepared. We will all dance to commemorate The Courtship Ball where most Ardissian meet the ones they love the most. (They all began to dance with their husbands and future husbands.)

-Shadow- Amethyst would you like to dance?

-Amethyst- Sure.

-Nero- Do you want to dance Faith?

-Faith- Sorry Nero, but I don't want to dance in honor of that ball today. I had a bad there experience.

-Mem- Don't worry Faith you don't have to dance today you can save it for the real thing. For now let's watch.

-Faith- Thanks for understanding Mem you are a great boyfriend. (She leaned on his shoulder and watched. As the people were dancing Shadow was beging to fly with Amethyst and dance with her and Hoo-Lan's mother was getting very annoyed about that.)

-Amethyst- Then after the dance the best men give Hoo-Lan and Peter their water orchid crowns that they made for each other. With the crowing of these two lovers you are now wed. They put the crowns on their head and give each other their rings. I will pounce them partners. They will kiss and the ceremony is over.

-Hoo-Lan- That was a great run through don't you think so mom?

\- Light Ray - No it was not the Deamonata was a bad dancer. You did not do the porper dance. Quinten you should dance with the princess and show the Deamonata how it is done.

-Quinten- As long as Shadow and Amethyst don't mind sure.

-Amethyst- Well I ah.

-Shadow- It is fine Amethyst. I will watch. (The dancing started up again.)

\- Light Ray - (Amethyst danced with Quinten so much better.) That is much better too bad the princess cannot dance with him at the real ceremony.

-Shadow- You know what I think I need some air.

-Amethyst- Shadow wait.

-Quinten- Let him go Amethyst you need to practice too.

-Amethyst- I am fine at dancing Quinten.

-Quinten- I know, but this is not about you it is Hoo-Lan and Peter's wedding and it must be perfect. Maybe I should dance with you.

-Peter- No Amethyst needs to dance with the man she loves. And as long as it will take we shall get him and everybody else ready.

-Hoo-Lan- Krepta is right. (He walked out after Shadow.)

-Shadow- This is just great why do I always have to dance like that. I guess I cant help it dad always liked to dance with mom like that and so do I and Rachel. Stupid wings I need to do it the right way.

-Hoo-Lan- Shadow you should go back in there.

-Shadow- I don't really want to watch that and you should be in there more then me.

-Hoo-Lan- I have seen enough weddings to know how everything is done besides you are the one I am worried about. What is wrong? You know Amethyst will always love only you.

-Shadow- I know that, but Zam's vision makes me worry about her.

-Hoo-Lan- You know there is a simple way you can fix that.

-Shadow- I know and I want to…

-Hoo-Lan- But a certain Irken is stopping you.

-Shadow- Yep he sure is.

-Hoo-Lan- Have you asked him yet?

-Shadow- Not in so many words.

-Hoo-Lan- Last I checked it was only a couple. You should take my advice don't wait to tell the one you love what she means to you. I took too long to tell Krepta how I felt and he had to do it for me in his mind threw glorious telepathy.

-Amethyst- (She ran in.) Shadow, I think I have an idea that will help you with the dancing.

-Shadow- What is it? (She led him into the room. There were hologram feet on the floor.)

-Amethyst- Follow the hologram feet it is how Earthlings' learn how to dance. It was Peter's idea.

-Peter- Now come on I think we all could use the practice.

-Shadow- I agree. (They all continued to dance.)

-Ezekiel- Zam seems a little bit better. (He said the two of them had gotten Zam to sleep he was curled up with Mini Moose.)

-Zelda- My poor Zam I don't want anything to ever happen to him.

-Ezekiel- I am sure he will be fine. You know you look a little tired too.

-Zelda- Well being an assistant to the king can be tiresome.

-Ezekiel- Why don't you sleep too I will keep an eye on you all.

-Zelda- I guess so. (She went to sleep)

-Ezekiel- She is so nice I hope we can get to be great friends maybe more (He said starting to fall asleep a little too.)

-Amethyst- There you go Shadow you are getting better.

-Shadow- I have a great teacher.

-Amethyst- You know that everything is always going to be alright between us right?

-Shadow- Of course like Hoo-Lan and Peter we have made it threw thick and thin.

-Hoo-Lan- Mother I want you to apologize to Shadow for the way you talked to him. And as for Krepta I want you to never talk to him like that ever again. I love him and no matter what he is the one I am marrying now you can be part of the ceremony or not. I don't care.

\- Light Ray - But Hoo-Lan I…

-Peter- No Hoo-Lan your mom just wants things to be perfect. I don't want to hurt anybody again.

-Hoo-Lan- You could never hurt me Krepta. (He kissed him on the check.)

\- Light Ray - You two truly do look happy and that is all I want. Fine I am so sorry Krepta and Shadow I guess I just got a little crazy and carried away.

-Hoo-Lan- I think it was more than a little, but you are forgiven.

-Shadow- Completely now come on we still have more rehearsing to do.

-Peter- I agree. (They continued to dance.)

Setting 5 The Wedding

A month later it was time for the wedding.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh I am so nervous I hope nothing goes wrong.

-Amethyst- Nothing will go wrong. We have been rehearsing for a month everything will be perfect. You have your vows memorized everybody is here all of Ardis is ready and so is Peter, are you?

-Hope- Yah Hoo-Lan are you ready?

-Faith- You can do anything walking down that aisle is just another walk in the park for someone like you.

-Pyro- Meow.

-Hoo-Lan- You four are right I can do this. (Amethyst and Peter were in position the music began. The groom's men and brides' men along with their wives walked in and then the flower girls and the rings bearer. Then it was Hoo-lan turn to walk down in his tux and everybody took their seats as he approached the stand.)

-Amethyst- Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to join Krepta and Hoo-Lan in hollowly matrimony. They have both prepared vows Krepta you can go first.

-Peter- Hoo-Lan I was lost and alone before I met you. You taught me so many wonderful things on the New Jersey and helped me save my planet. I owe you so much. Words don't express how I feel, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the girls so believe me when I say I do.

-Hoo-Lan- Krepta I have had many students in my time. Though the first generation is not here today I see a lot of them in their children. You on the other hand were special. You helped me when I needed it the most. You were good and kind to my girls when they were not the best to you. Then you three became friends and I was so happy. I admit I could have handled the telepathy experiments better, but you know me sometimes I can't help myself. You helped save and protect Faith and my mind from Kireo and I am grateful for that. I can't wait to say I do for now and forever with you.

-Amethyst- Now we shall all dance to commemorate The Courtship Ball. (Everybody danced including Amethyst and Shadow who did great and Mem and Faith.)

-Zam- Dad Shadow and Amethyst look great don't they?

-Zim- I have to admit they do. Also, I am glad my machine is working for you Zam.

-Zam- Yep every time I have a bad dream the machine turns on and fills my head with good ones all thanks to you. (He hugged his dad.)

-Zim- Well the top scientist may have invented that nightmare maker, but I made it a good dream maker for you.

-Amethyst- You are doing a great job Shadow.

-Shadow- Thanks Amethyst that training really helped.

-Amethyst- Ok, everyone the dance is over the real journey is about to begin. Best men and Mem if you will. (Duncan and Shadow gave the crowns to Hoo-an and Peter and Mem gave them the rings.) With the crowning and ringings of your beloveds Krepta do you take Hoo-Lan to be your loyal wedded husband to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?

-Peter- I do now and forever. (He put the crown and the ring on Hoo-Lan)

-Amethyst- And do you Hoo-Lan take Peter to be your lawful wedded husband to love and honor as long as you both shall live?

-Hoo-Lan- I do now and for always. (He crowned and ringed Peter and began to glow very brightly.)

-Duncan- For once he is not glowing because of telepathy.

-Light Ray- Shh human I am trying to watch this beautiful ceremony (she says with tears in her eyes.)

-Amethyst- Then I now pounce you partners, and you may kiss. (They kissed and everybody clapped.)

-Zam- Sweet now it is time for the after party. (He said as more flowers fell from the ceiling as the guest clapped.)

Setting 6 The after party

Everybody was dancing and enjoying the after party.

-Hoo-Lan- Zim can I talk to you?

-Zim- What do you want Ardissian?

-Hoo-Lan- I wanted you to listen to Shadow he is going to ask you something very important soon and you need to say yes.

-Zim- If it is what I think it is the answer is still no.

-Shadow- No it can't be no. Zim I love Amethyst and I want to be with her forever you have to give me your blessing she loves you and me so much, but she does not want to disobey you again.

-Zim- And I don't want to lose her again.

-Peter- You will if you deny her this love.

-Zim- I'll admit even if it pains me to do so. That Shadow has proven himself so may times, but how can I be sure she will be safe. I keep telling Zam that he does not need to worry about his vision, but I am worried.

-Shadow- Zim look at me. I swear on my life I will always come to her rescue and she will come to mine.

-Hoo-Lan- Shadow is right, but if you keep them apart then you will lose them both.

-Peter- Because they will elope

-Zim- (He thought for a moment.) You know what Shadow you and these two are right I want Amethyst to be happy and when ever I see her with you, she is. You saved my life and you are loyal. So, I say yes you have my blessing, but youed better do the proposal in a way she will never forget or I will unleash my mighty fist of power.

-Shadow- Don't worry I will. (He hugged Zim.) And thank you so much Zim. And thank you for helping me convince him (He whispered to Peter and Hoo-Lan.)

-Zim- You are welcome now go out there and dance with her after all this wedding is not over till after the party and you have a proposal to plan. (Shadow went out of the room to go dance some more with Amethyst.)

-Hoo-Lan- I am proud of you Zim. Now was that so hard?

-Zim- Very, but I know I have to let her grow up.

-Julie- I heard everything I am very proud of you Zim. (She kissed him.)

-Zim- Thanks Julie come on let's go enjoy the party.

-Peter- Looks like we will be celebrating another wedding really soon.

-Hoo-Lan- Yep, but for now let's enjoy our own. (They kissed)

The End


End file.
